


Lost Cat

by Storylover10



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas loses his cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cat

Thomas had been looking all over his apartment for the cat he hadn't seen since the day before. He stopped in the middle of moving his torn apart couch to look under it when he heard knocking at his door. When he opened it the first thing he saw was a beautiful, blonde, blue-eyed boy that took his breath away.

"Hello. Are you Thomas?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Her coller said you lived here."

At that Thomas looked down to see the brown, white, and grey ball of fluff in his arms. "Oh thank god you found her! I've been looking everywhere for her!" Thomas took her from the other boy and held her close.

"Wasn't too hard." He looked up when the boy started speaking again, noticing the accent he spoke with. "She was sitting outside the door, waiting for you to open it. Poor thing looked so sad that she could hear you, but couldn't open the door."

"Oh, well thank you. I've no idea how she got out. I'm just glad that she came back."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Newt by the way. I just moved in across the hall."

"Yeah, I saw a bunch of people moving boxes in the other day, but I didn't know who it was that was moving in. It's nice to meet you."

"And you. I've got to get to work, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you around much more. Bye Tommy."

"See you, Newt."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up storylover1.tumblr.com I love new friends and I take requests.


End file.
